Seventeen Forever
by Freewriter15
Summary: One-Shot! Edward actually wants to change Bella. But she is unsure of what she wants. So what happens when the Cullen boys enter a band competition and there song helps Bella realize her decision? ExB
1. Forever

**Summary: Edward actually wants to change Bella into a vampire. Bella is unsure of what she wants right now. One day Edward and his brothers enter a band competition. So what happens when Bella hears the song they sing and it helps her make a decision? OOC a lot!**

**Disclaimer: All Stephanie Meyer's!**

***Hope y'all like it. It my first one-shot!!! Enjoy.**

It's been about three weeks since he's asked me, and it's killing me! I know that I absolutely what to spent the rest of my life with him, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready to give some things up. I also know that it's killing him to get my answer, and I've tried to explain it to him a thousand times that I do love him but just not sure yet. I can see the hurt and understanding in his eyes right now, staring down at me while I sit on his lap in his bedroom.

"Edward, I love you. I love you more then I could ever- would ever love someone, I just don't know about this yet. I need you to understand that." I spoke to him slowly letting every word sink in, while looking intensely at him straight in his eyes, trying to will him to understand how I feel for him.

It was silent for a for a long time while we just stared into each other's eyes, trying to figure out want the other is thinking. Finally after what seemed like an eternity him he sucked in a deep breath and let it out heavily. A small grin broke across his face and he rapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. He lied down pulling me with him. I now had my face buried into his chest and my arms around his neck. He had his armed rapped around my waist, while we just stayed completely still in each other's embrace.

"Bella, I do understand that you need time to get used to giving some things up, but I just want to know if you will decide to become one of us. I hate to try and get an answer out of you, but I just love you so much. I need to know that I'll be able to spend the rest of my existence with you. It pains me to think of a future with out you." I could tell that he was trying to keep a steady voice, but I could also tell that there was hurt and fear in it. Fear that I might not be in his future and hurt for that I might not want to become one of them.

"Edward, it pains me to think that you are in pain, and I wish more then anything that I could take that pain away, because I know that I'm the cause of it. I am also one hundred percent sure I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, but there still that little 'what if' thing in the back of my head."

"What if, what?"

"What if I start to miss something I can't have anymore? I know that if that happened that you would start to feel bad for changing me and I don't want you to feel bad, I want to make sure that if I let myself get changed that there won't be anything that will put on the slightest regret because I know that it will hurt you to see me want something you can't give me back. I know you want to spend the rest of your life with me, but if you do change me I don't want you to regret doing it because of what I want. So I have to make sure that I can get over all those things, and then I will give you my answer." I then ended my little rant and waited for his reply. I could tell he was holding his breath and was repeating every word that I had said in his head.

He finally let out his breath and he was about to talk when his bedroom door flung open and we both shot up. "Edward, stop hogging Bella. We want to spend time with her too," Emmett complained. A smile broke across my face and I laugh out loud. I loved Emmett and his kid-ish charm.

I turned my head and Edward was anything from amused. "Emmett, we were in the middle of talking here, get out of my room," he growled.

"Oh, is little Eddie mad."

"Don't call me take, you know I hate that name."

Emmett signed and turned to me. "Bella, you should just get changed, so that way we can spend as much time with you forever, and then that way you and I could wrestle." He winked at me. He said this with the biggest grin on his face and as if it was the easier thing in the world. I rolled my eyes and smiled back at him and jumped off the bed

"Come on Edward. Let's go downstairs." He had a grimace on his face and looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't and jumped off the bed too. In a flask he had my hand in his and we were walking to the door where Emmett was waiting.

We were making our way down the stairs when Emmett spoke. "Oh, yea, just to let you know Edward I fold this flyer about this band competition and it's for groups. So guess what? I signed you, me, and Jasper up as a band to compete this Friday." And with that he was gone, using his super speed to get away, before Edward come answer.

He sighed. "I guess I'll be in a band this Friday. You'll come right?" He said with a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Friday night 7:32 PM**

It's Friday night and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are going to be in a band competition. I am driving in Alice's yellow Porsche. I was sitting in the back seat while Rosalie and Alice were in the front.

"So Bella you excited to hear the boys?" Alice asked. I didn't need to know if she was excited, she was practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to see what kind of song they will play." I saw Alice and Rosalie share a look. I didn't think much of it and brushed it off. I was quiet then and I let my mind drift off to earlier when Alice had played Bella-Barbie with me.

I was in her room on a chair with a whole table from make-up to lotions to hair curlers sat in front of me. Then from that point on it's a blur of sparkles and blush.

Alice made a sharp turn and pulled into a parking lot. I opened my door and stared at the building in front of me. It was made of all bricks and was only one level. There was a giant neon blue sign that said 'Max's Clan', how ironic. I followed Alice and Rosalie into a pair of double doors and was hit with the noise of guitars, drums, and singing. The inside of the club had neon light of various color everywhere. To my left there was a small bar, where several men were sitting and sucking down beer, many have who were staring at Alice and Rose with wide eyes. To my right there was a large stage that had several different instruments on it and about twenty different loud speakers.

Alice, Rose, and I made our way through the crowd of people and stopped in the center, where we would watch all the different bands play. I was really looking forward to the boys playing. I have no idea who plays what and if they are going to sing, but I was still excited to see what they could do with music!

They whole thing starts at 8:00. I checked my watch, 7:56. It should be starting really soon. And as if on cue a man in light waked jeans and a black button-up shirt came on stage with a mic in hand.

"Hello everyone and welcome to our battle of the bands competition." The crowd eroded into shouts and 'whoos'. I clapped my hands and put on a big smile. "We have twelve different bands here tonight and our first band to be playing is called 'Galaxy Riders', so enjoy. More shout and screams while three young men and a woman stepped out from behind the curtain, set up there instruments, and started to play.

It continued this way, the band would play, when they finished the guy with the mic would come out, and then introduce the next band. I was breathing heavily from dancing with Alice and Rose to all the music. It seemed like they could go on forever. Wait, oh yeah, they don't need to breath. When a band called 'The fighters' ended there song I knew Edward would be up next because they were the twelfth band. The announcer came on to the stage once again with mic in hand. "Well how's everyone doing? We've had some really great bands tonight, but sorry to say we only have one more band for you tonight." There were some 'boos' but he continued "So I would like to introduce you to our finally band 'The Coven'."

I let out a small laugh at there name. It fit perfectly. Then my breath got caught in my throat when they all walked on. Jasper was wearing a pair of black jeans and a deep red button-up shirt. Emmett was wear a big grin on his face, a pair of light washed jeans, and a deep green button-up shirt, but the sleeves were missing. I rolled my eyes, typical Emmett. Then my eyes feel on my greek god. He had on a pair of dark washed jeans, a navy blue button-up shirt, and his famous crooked smile.

I heard several girls gasp and many were ogling at them, but I felt myself give out a big smug smile; one of them was mine. I saw Jasper walk over to a pair of drum and took a set while grabbing the drumsticks. Emmett swung an electric guitar over his shoulder and plugged it into an amp. Edward walked over to the mic that sat in the middle of the stage; he didn't have an instrument with him.

"Hello everyone, we're going to be playing a song that we made called 'Seventeen Forever' and we would like to dedicate this song to someone very special." As he spoke those words a slight shiver went down my spine. I was off to the right of where he was standing and couldn't come in eye contact with him. Many people (mostly girls) had fell silent while he spoke and they were all still gawping at him.

He was looking straight ahead so I could see his eyes. That was when Emmett started to play his guitar. He was setting off cybotic, very cool beats. Then Jasper came in with a lit tapping of his drums. Then Edward started to sing the first line.

_You are young and so am I  
this is wrong but who am i to judge  
It feels like heaven when we touch  
i guess for me, this is enough_

Jasper's drums picked up a faster pace and Emmett joined in with Edward while play the guitar.

_We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight._

You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
I can feel your heartbeat  
you know exactly where to take me.

We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight.

_  
_I was listening to every word that they said. I kind of remaindered of thing I've hear before, and then it hit me. The song was for me, it talked about me and Edward. How he always said in the beginning of our relationship that it was a mistake and that it was wrong for of to be together. Then how we avoided it not be right and went with it anyway. And now he's saying that I won't be here forever and it's true, but he as a way to fix that… __

ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
ooh ooh. ooh ooh.

Will you remember me  
you ask me as I leave  
remember what I said  
oh how could I, oh how could I forget?

Suddenly Jasper cut off the drums and it was only Emmett's guitar playing and Edward singing. I don't know how Edward knew where I was standing but was suddenly looking straight into my eyes while he sang the next lines.__

We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight.

Jasper stared up on the drums again and Emmett started to shake his hand up and down with his eyes closed and a giant smile on his face. But I wasn't paying attention to him; I was still staring into Edward's eyes as he sang the song to me.

_  
We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight._

One mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's sooo right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight.

I could feel my eyes watering as realization hit me. I wanted to stay with Edward forever. I wanted it so bad that I was now willing to give it up. All the thing I was afraid to give up before were lost in the back of my mind, because now I know that giving those things up will be replace by me having Edward, for the rest of my existence.

_  
ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
ooh ooh. ooh ooh._

All there instruments went died and the crowd broke into a series of yelling and applauses. I was still staring into Edward's eyes, but he suddenly turned to talk into the mic.

"Thank you everyone who came out to hear us tonight, and hoped you like our song." More clapping and applause were shouted while they walked off stage and into the back. The announcer came back onto the stage clapping his hands.

"Well, there you have it folks 'The Coven' and now our judges will decide the winners and they will be announced in fifteen minutes." And with that he walked off stage.

"They were awesome, don't you think?" Alice asked. I was still in my own little world at the moment and it took me a second that she was talking to me. I turned around to stare at them. Both Alice and Rosalie were staring at me with thoughtful eyes, and I had a feeling they understood the song's message.

"Yeah, they were absolutely great." I answered with a bid smile on my face. Both smiled back and looked very happy; I guess they understood I got the message too.

Then fifteen minutes pasted and all the bands walked onto the stage. The announcer guy (I need to find out his name) walked onto the stage holding three envelopes.

"Ok everyone we have your first, second, and third place winners all settle out. The third place winner wins five hundred dollars, the second place winner wins fifteen hundred dollars, and first place wins five thousand dollars." Applauses and screams. "So for your third place winner we have," he opened the first small red envelope, "Bad Boy Rockers for there song 'Left on the side'." Everyone clapped and screamed and the band was handed a small check. "Second place we have 'Zero Gravity with there song 'Anyways there for you'." Same thing with clears, and handed a check. "And now for our first place winner was have," a drum roll started to play and he open the envelope, "The Coven with there song 'Seventeen Forever'."

Everyone broke into a loud fit of clears and screams. A giant smile went onto my face and started to clap. Then, before I knew it Alice grabbed my hand and was dragging me and Rose to the stage. We had it up the stairs and Emmett was punching the air in victory. All of them immediately saw us and all three of use went running to them.

I through my arms out and wrapped them around Edward's waist. He stayed to laugh, and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

He pulled away from my grip. "What?"

"My answer, it's yes."

His face went from showing complete confused to complete shock, and then the most wonder smile I've yet to see broke across his face just before he pulled his lips fiercely against mine. Emmett let out a booming laugh that fill the whole room and I smiled against Edward's lips.

"I love you."

"Love you too, forever." And I knew that he meant it literally.

***Heyyy! Hope you liked it!!! I got the idea from just listening to random songs on my i-pod and 'pop' this came into my mind!!! Ever get those? Well anyway please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Sorry!

***I'm sorry but I forget to put some credit for the song in the story! It's "Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station. Not mine. Just making it clear! Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
